


番外1：First Time

by makimaki



Series: 【盾冬盾】冬兵康复日记 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 这个初夜，看似是我在上面用手指卖力操他，让他高兴。实际上，他却在更高的层次上，向下俯视着我，引领我向正确的方向前行。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【盾冬盾】冬兵康复日记 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598830
Kudos: 8





	番外1：First Time

番外1：First time

Steve在铺床，他穿着居家的衬衫和短裤，一条腿站着，一条腿跪在床垫上，认认真真地把床单上的褶皱捋平。他一向手很巧。我们还小的时候，他会主动给我缝补穿破的衣服。那双灵巧白皙的手将我穿破的洞缝得结实又细致。我回过神，新床单的气味和他刚洗完澡后的香味混在一起，令人心情大好。我悄无声息地走到他身后，等到他刚好完成工作，准备撤开身体，重心正转移的时候——

我在他身后，伸出金属臂又快又重地推了他一把。

“Buck！”他惊讶地抗议了一声，接着侧倒在柔软的床面上。

流畅的线条，结实的身材，我的爱人以毫无防备的姿态倒在这张新床单上。

他脸红了，心跳加快（我听得见），翻过身来横躺在床中间，蓝眼睛一眨一眨，喘着气向上望着我，尽量从容体面地调笑道：“就这么一会儿，你都等不及？”

我对他眨着眼笑笑，也不说话，猛地把浴袍扯下来，擦了一把身体和头发上的水珠，接着扔在一边，大大方方站在床边让他看。顺手拿起床头柜上一瓶润滑剂，当着他的面拆封。我只是站在那儿，长发还在时不时往下滴水。右手每根手指都浸满了润滑液，我也不碰他，让他看着我用金属手指灵活地拈起一片安全套。

“天啊，”他叹道，忍不住扭过头去，脖颈一片淡粉色，“我开玩笑的。别玩了，Buck。”

我立刻像搞恶作剧的小孩一样笑了，把这些“装备”都扔在一边，上前一步跪倒在床单上，俯下身去吻他的下唇，把这片带着甜味的柔软含在嘴里吮吸。我提前用水牙线和漱口水做了准备，不仅是为了口气更清爽好闻，更重要的是清洁到位——过一会儿还要含他别的地方呢。

吻上Steve的同时，我用充分润滑过的手悄悄地向他下面探去，握住了他半硬的性器。他立刻有了反应，闷叫出声，呻吟都落在我的嘴里。他的那里发硬发烫，时不时抽动一下，在我手里不由自主地开始胀大。我按住他的包皮，在冠状沟这种微妙的位置轻轻揉了一圈，又松开了手。

史蒂夫惊讶地小声抱怨起来，过电似的弓了弓腰，腿根也跟着抽搐着抖了一抖，他吐字不清，软软地问道：“嗯……下手轻一点，拜托？”

我暗笑起来，放他一马，向下撸他的根部，动作慢了些，转而揉压他囊袋后方的会阴处。我知道他不想第一次结束得太快。不过这完全由生理机制决定，由不得我说了算，再说他这么个没经验的老家伙，第一次也持久不到哪儿去。我不愿意见他为了我忍耐压抑，痛苦许久却得不到释放。一想到这种画面，我的心里就难过起来。

没关系，如果他嫌一次不够。等他爽过这回，我还有别的办法。我们有整夜的时间。

“我喜欢你用这款香水。”

他爽得腿根直抖，眼睛睁开一条缝，还不忘喘着气小声和我说话。

“嗯，”我停了一下又继续吻他的上唇，“蜜桃味，还挺合适。”

合适做什么，我不说他自然知道。Steve稍稍变得激动起来，也抬起头来吻我，嘴里是牙膏残留的清气，笨拙又努力的动作格外惹人轻笑。他没有什么技巧，只是动情地闭着嘴紧贴我，固执地使劲。他一手搂着我微微作响的左臂，一手捧着我的侧脸。说实话，有个声音不大总是嗡嗡叫的机械电灯泡在场，怎么说这场面都有点好笑。但我们谁都不在意。

估计是快到了，他于是更用力地抱着我的头侧，这时我忽然感到一阵恶心，眼前一阵白点，呼吸急促地别开脸，小声请求道：“别用力压我头侧……再，再往后一点。”

他警觉起来，立刻慌张地道歉，把手挪开给了我一点时间，然后轻轻地捧住我的脑后，不断轻声叫我的名字，不让我走神。他稍微软了一些，但我趴在他胸前，身下的手仍然慢慢地，尽量不停地撸他。Steve忍无可忍，严厉斥道：“停，别动我。”我松了口气，停下手，静静和他躺在一起，在他平稳有力的心跳中慢慢冷静下来。他时不时用手抚过我的背，说一些宽慰我的话，眼里闪着光亮，不知是因为生理反应，还是别的什么。

他似乎知道我在想什么，幽幽地叹了口气，解释道：“不要这样委屈自己，我会心疼。”

不论是第多少次，当他把我的需求置于他自己的生理需要之前时，我仍然会觉得心里充满了酸胀的感动。

我们心里都明白，因我过去的创伤带来的影响，这不可能会是完美的第一次。但仍然，这次性爱对我们的关系有里程碑式的意义。这不是缔结契约，而是这段关系里新阶段的开始：为了将信任托付与他，战胜过去的阴影、与他亲密所付出的努力。他就在我身下，亲眼看着，陪我走过这个过程。我们有一搭没一搭地做，进行得并不快，相比起其他性急的年轻人们，我们这两个老家伙已经足够从容淡定了。

恢复正常状态后，我重新抬起头凑过去，耐心地在他牙关处打转，用温柔的动作示意他张嘴，给他一个更缠绵深入的吻。手上的动作也一刻不停，他绷紧了身体，又快到了。  
这才刚吻进去呢，Steve就又满头是汗、喘着粗气把我拉开，同时在我们之间拉出一道晶莹的细线。我们定定地看着彼此，同时愣了片刻。他认真地皱着眉头紧抓住我问道：“你现在没事了吧？”

我点了点头，微笑中没有半点敷衍：“嗯，没事了。”

他瞪着眼看了我半晌，又问道：“那……那你还想继续吗？”

我没好气地翻了个白眼：“你还是多担心一下你自己吧。”说完我便握着他最坚硬也最脆弱的地方，由下往上不轻不重地撸了一把，到顶端时猛地转了下手腕。

Steve意外地咕哝了一声，显然是初次被这么弄，一时慌了阵脚，生理性的眼泪也涌了上来。他的坚挺在我手中愈发胀大，变得更硬，抽动的节奏表明他已经过了渗漏前液的阶段，已经要到达顶峰。

我侧过头，迅速从他面前撤开，给他大口喘气的空间。与此同时我向他下腹移去，毫无迟疑地含住了他将要迸发的性器。

那根硕大立刻填满了我的嘴，我轻微地被噎了一下，紧接着调整角度，让他每一下操我的嘴时都顶到我的上颚。Steve仰起头，急得声音变了调，像离水的鱼一样剧烈地挣扎起来，用一只手撑着床垫想要坐起身，大睁着眼看着我，背部高高拱起，肌肉却不听使唤地开始剧烈痉挛：“你——你快放开，Buck，松口！嗯……嗯，求你了，求你了我真的忍不住——”

紧接着是一声悠长的闷哼，是哑在喉咙里，没来得及出声的尖叫。

他射了。

我旁观着这一刻。他的眼睛紧闭，眉头蹙起，嘴巴微微张开，却没发出什么声音。他的全身紧绷着，久久不能放松。这是初次体验性高潮的经典反应。但我知道，在他看似反应平淡的外表下，他感受到的阵阵快感该有多么强烈，他根本没经历过，以至于他根本来不及应对，来不及做出反应，只能全身心投入其中，被浪潮推着前行，在惊慌中感受巅峰时的震颤。

他滚烫的性器在我口中抽动着，不由自主地射出一股又一股精液。每当我以为他已经结束的时后，他总会小幅度地在我口中抽动一下，慢慢地又流出几滴。我一直耐心地含住他，双手抚着他的身侧帮他放松，一面不算用力地吮吸，尽量加大和延长他的快感。

有一滴眼泪流出他的眼角，划过脸侧，然后滴在了床单上。在黑暗里，微弱的床头灯光照下，他显得如此脆弱。

我终于松了口，把微苦发腥的液体都咽了下去，直起身来捧着他的脸轻声问道：“天啊，你怎么了，love？是不是我弄疼你了？”

我的爱人刚刚度过人生中第一次高潮，生理和心理都处于极度脆弱敏感的状态。他慢慢眨着眼睛，表情一片空白。我在他身边等待着，握着他没什么力气的手，拖过床上的薄被盖住他的身体，一如他无数次这般待在我的身边。

他的嘴唇颤抖着，失神的眼睛看了我好半天，才憋出一句：“对不起，我实在没忍住……”

“这件事是我的责任，”我抚着他柔软的金发，心疼地说道，“我应该提前和你商量好的，我以为这会是一个惊喜，能让你爽到比如……看到星星什么的。Steve，你为我等太久了。”

我们换了个姿势，面对面躺在床上，互相抱着彼此。他忽然想起什么来，紧抓着我急切地问道：“吐了吗，你把那东西吐了没有？”

我决定在这个问题上不能含糊，飞快地想了一下，笑着答道：“放心吧，吐了。”

他看了我好久，慢慢地叹了口气：“我一直觉得，今晚我不会出错，绝不会掉链子，结果还是，对不住你……你这么做明明是因为从前被迫的，没有办法……结果和我在一起，还是自己被呛到，也没有爽到，只是一直照顾我。我爽是爽完了，你还晾在那里。”Steve这会儿状态不对，所以格外没什么防备，心里想什么就说什么，也顾不上害羞了。这番荤话如果搁在平时，打死他他也说不出口。

我灵光一动，结合他的表现得出了一个结论：“你这样，好像是有点性爱后抑郁的表现，Steve。”据说心思细腻敏感的人，在性爱之后情绪会异常低落难受，甚至有负罪感，此时尤其需要爱抚和心理上的照顾。

“什么？”他显然没听说过这个。

“哦，没什么。不用在意。”我笑着轻拍了拍他的脸，凑上前吻他落泪的眼角，牵着他的手环住我的腰。等我们紧抱着温存了一会儿，Steve渐渐恢复了正常，他想起自己方才表现，说的那些大白话，不由得脸上一阵发红。

我贴着他的耳朵，把自己的硬物贴在他腹部，低声道：“你想让我也爽到，是不是？”

被我这么一说，他连耳朵尖也是红的了，但还是竭力维持了表面的镇定，牵着我的手认真问道：“你想怎么做？”

我让他先去清洁了一番，洗干净身上的润滑液和汗水。教他怎么清洁准备后面。等这一切准备妥当，Steve回到床上，我让他在床头躺好，然后伏在他身侧悄声道：

“我想操你。”

Steve抬头看了我一眼，眼神中竟没有丝毫沾染情欲的急切：“可我不是这么想的。”

我一愣，本来打算抚摸他的手也停下动作，语气有些生硬：“你说什么，我以为这是我们早些时候商量好的？”

他的手慢慢攀上我的肩，把我一点点拉近，轻轻吻住我的锁骨，解释道：“我的意思是，我们两个是在做爱。没有谁上谁下、谁操谁这一说法。”

我顿时有些感动，但更多的是羞愧和难过。一直以来我似野兽一样粗暴对待自己的情欲，像这么清澈真挚又足够深厚的感情，就算现在得到了也觉得没有实感。这种说法属实是我第一次听说。

我也立刻解释道：“我错了。Steve，你相信我，我方才绝没有看轻你的意思。”

“我知道，”他的眼神在暗夜中隐隐发亮，伸手温柔地抚过我的发间，将垂落的碎发一一别到耳后，声音依然柔和：“我懂你的意思，你只是觉得那么说很火辣，非常撩人。”

我点点头，给他一个缠绵悠长的深吻后，直起身认真地问道：“你准备好了？”

Steve清了清嗓子，板板正正地躺好后，有点不好意思：“来吧。”

他轻松地张开腿，尽量张得大一些，让我跪坐在他两腿之间。我重新润滑了自己右手几根手指，在他的后穴外面轻抚打转，等待他的放松。我的金属手指过于冰冷，不适合直接碰触他的身体，因此我再次拖过薄被盖在他的胸前，隔着一层布料轻轻揉搓他右侧乳头。过一会儿再照顾另一边。

一声轻呼从他口中溢出。一滴汗从我的额头滑下。

如他所说，我也希望能尽力让他觉得高兴又舒服。因此我不由自主屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼地控制手下的动作。当我用金属手指微微转了一下他的乳头时，Steve忍不住叫出了声，阴茎贴着腹部猛地抽动了一下，前端的小孔开合数回，在皮肤上滑出一点清液。

“这样舒服吗？”我的语气非常认真，没有半分调笑的意思。

Steve睁开眼睛，皮肤又开始泛红，后面的入口放松了些，他清了清嗓子道：“嗯……舒服……”他的眼神发亮，盯着我在他胸前活动的金属手指看，似乎觉得被这么弄格外带感。他的脸色现在是完全的涨红，情动时急促的喘气声在安静的夜里格外动人。

“嗯，再详细一点？如果你想要更轻或更重，或者干脆换个方式，直接告诉我。”

他犹豫了一下：“我挺喜欢你这么弄的。只是轻……轻一点？我不是很想结束太快。”

我向他微笑，再次亲吻他的湿润的眼角：“还有别的吗？”

Steve的脸竟然又红了一些，声音压得很低：“刚刚那个动作，能再来一遍吗？”

“当然。”我再次不太用力地拧了一把他胸前两个红点，乐意见到他的身体在被褥中间扭动，小腹上滑出一道长长的湿痕。眼前这幅美景着实令人心醉。

又吻了一会儿，趁他的注意力都在胸前，我立刻滑入一节手指。Steve没什么防备地叫出了声，但很快又闭紧了嘴。他的后面温暖地包裹住我的手指，因为准备充分而更加湿滑。我慢慢地继续深入，然后停下来看着他，他竭力掩饰住自己惊奇的神色，对陌生的触感显得格外戒备。

我在他身体内部摸索，看到他皱着的眉头渐渐松开，心里觉得非常高兴。考虑到我从前的性交经历，那些黑暗的扭曲的活动、受到的不良影响，第一次和他做爱，我很有可能失手伤到他。可他仍愿意让我来主导这一切，这其中关于信任的托付，尤其令我感动。

等到合适的时机，我加入另一根手指。他的后面立刻紧绷起来，显然不是非常适应。我们一起等了片刻，在这段时间里尽情拥吻。Steve的手在我身上游走，抚过伤疤，勾勒身体的线条，很快来到小腹下面，动作刻意停顿了一下，给我考虑的时间。

“可以吗，Buck？”他的声音已经有些沙哑。

我的回答依旧是：“当然。”

Steve非常小心，力度非常轻柔地握住了我的坚挺。如他先前所说，我已经硬了。Steve看上去很像等不及拆礼物又不知从何下手的小孩子，见他握着我，摸索着为我戴上了安全套，却不迟迟敢动作，怕触发我的闪回，我悄声在他耳边说道：“别再点火了，Steve。往下一点，捏着那对儿东西防止我射。你可以命令我，告诉我要等着你一起高潮。”

我把这些话说得既慢又色情，但等我看向他眼睛时，他的表情忽然十分严肃：“我不是很懂这方面，这到底是不是……某种情趣？”

翻了个大白眼，心想美国队长在床上真是大煞风景。但他竟然为我考虑到这个地步，怕我又不自觉代入受害者的位置，不得不说这令人非常感动。

但……我仍然觉得十分无语，嘴角抽搐着，牙痛道：“懂你个鬼，照做就是了！”

Steve立刻慌慌张张地移开了手，向下摸去，握住我的双球。他并没用多大的力气，只是轻轻把我最脆弱的地方，小心翼翼握在手里。

明明他就做了这么简单的动作，却让我硬得更加发痛。我的前断缓缓漏出一点液体，Steve见了，有些不好意思地移开视线。

我轻笑道：“我是你丈夫，你当然想怎么看都可以。”

还不等他答应，我便在他体内伸展两指，摸索着向某一点弯曲。他毫无防备地叫出了声，惊讶地看了我一眼。他原本握住我双球的手立刻松开了，改为紧紧地攥住身下的床单。

“是这里吗？”我屈起手指，又试了一次。我的力道并不重，但也存在感十足。

Steve索性不再压抑自己的呻吟，直接了当地说是。他的态度由先前的犹疑，惊讶，慢慢变得主动自信起来。

我继续为他做扩张，然后再加进第三根手指。这时在他体内进出已经比先前容易多了。

他开始丢掉体面，难耐地叫起来，催促我快一些。我不是他，自然不会知道他此刻体会的快感到了什么程度，最保险的做法就是按他说的乖乖照做。果然，在被我的手指操了一会儿后，他的后面越来越放松，但收缩的频率却加快了。

这个初夜，看似是我在上面用手指卖力操他，让他高兴。实际上，他却在更高的层次上，向下俯视着我，引领我向正确的方向前行。

“Buck，现在立刻回答我的问题，我是谁？”

“你是Steve，我的丈夫。”

我瞪着眼看他。

他也回望着我：“好了，继……继续，别停手啊。”

……

Steve的脸上覆了一层薄汗，身体发烫得厉害，皮肤泛红。他张着嘴呼吸，呻吟声从嗓间溢出，眼睛却不由自主想要闭上。

“Buck，”他又着急地喊我，向我伸出手来，“我，我又……”

我迅速温柔地接住他的手，见他快到了，后面也扩张充分，于是向前挺腰，猛地将火热的硬物推了进去。Steve剧烈得抖了一下，迫不及待地拉近我，想要与我接吻。我乘机双手抄过他的背，一用力将他抱了起来，让他坐在我的腿上。Steve被体位的变换吓了一跳，双腿一软，令我进入得更深。他又惊又喜地叫起来，向我倒过来，慌张地环住我的腰。他体内的火热完完全全地将我裹住，我不由得跟着发出一声呻吟，尽我最大的努力，不要此刻就不管不顾地射在他里面。

换成这种姿势，如此一来，掌握主动权的就是他了。

我放任他在我身上起伏律动，交给他自行掌握节奏，决定多快高潮，怎么高潮。而我所要做的，就是在他快要到的时候配合他，让他爽，让他以最自己舒服的方式到达顶峰。

我的汗从背上滴下来，落在专为今晚准备的床单上。我双手向后撑在床上，为我们两人提供支撑，看着眼前的Steve，在我的性器上来回碾动，表现得如此美丽高贵。他也流了很多汗，头发因洗过澡还湿漉漉的，半眯起眼睛望着我，一手扶住我的左肩，一手握住他自己的坚挺上下撸动，沉浸在快感的波浪之中。

他总是学得很快，我自顾自地笑了。

卧室里一时间只剩下粘腻的水声，肉体的撞击声，和我们安静的喘息。经过无数次铺垫和准备，康复与等待之后，在这样来之不易的、神圣而庄严的一刻，我们不需要其他任何多余的矫饰，连故作甜蜜的呻吟都是种亵渎。

“Buck，”他的声音甚至比之前都更加急切，“我忍不住，真的不行了……”

到底是谁给他灌输了这种陈旧迂腐的观念，用时间长短来衡量一个人的性能力，衡量他的性价值和对伴侣的贴心程度，这时候我也顾不上了。等以后找时间，还是得把这件事再和他说清楚。

“没事的，Stevie，”我用上最具有诱惑力的声音，“别忍了，为我高潮（Come for me, now）。”

我感到他的身体内部开始有节奏地、快速地收缩，便挺起腰，应和着他的节奏，向最令他发狂的一点用力撞去。他张着嘴越来越急地呼吸，紧紧地包裹住我，只来得及在我耳边哽咽着说了句“爱你”，便带着我攀上了顶峰。

当最后那刻来临，当我所有的激情与热烈都射进他体内时，我的眼角竟也不自觉滑出一点水迹。我不敢停留耽搁，怕软下来后不好摘套，迅速从他里面退出来。正要伸手去摘时，Steve拍开我的手：“金属手指毕竟不够灵活，万一伤到你自己怎么办。”

我疲惫而深情地望着他，由着他利落地把安全套从我性器上取下，打结扔掉。

再也不会有另一个像他一样的人了，我这么想着，拥着他慢慢闭上眼睛。此时此刻，我们之间不需要任何话语，只是有力的抱拥便能传达心意。

我们睡得很沉，一夜无梦。等次日清晨醒来，看见对方的脸时，才猛地回过神来，忍不住难为情地互相扭过头去。

“我爱你。”

我们背贴着背，在被子下面红着脸，同时闷声说道。

在这个普通平常的清晨，窗外阳光正好，天空万里无云。

FIN.


End file.
